The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector with integral terminal position assurance and terminal retention features.
A variety of electrical connector systems are in use that include a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal-receiving cavities within which are mounted a plurality of terminal contacts. Improper installation or loading of terminal contacts inside the connector housing may create significant problems for an installer or an end user when undiagnosed at the time of assembly. Terminal position assurance (TPA) elements or secondary locks are commonly used in connectors to secure inserted terminal contacts in their respective connector cavities in proper position for electrically mating with the terminal contacts of a mating connector. Such connector systems are widely used in the automotive industry where various automotive systems require more secure retention of the terminal contacts within the connector so that the terminal contacts are less likely to vibrate out or be inadvertently removed, such as during the servicing of a nearby component or system.
Known connector systems with secondary locks are not without disadvantages. For instance, such systems require that multiple parts be provided at assembly stations, there is the risk of lost or misplaced parts, and added costs are associated with the production of separate parts, etc. Typically, the housing and the TPA or secondary lock are molded in separate molds and then pre-assembled to a pre-staged condition, requiring an assembly process and equipment. In addition, special packaging may also be required to assure that the pre-staged condition of the assembly is not violated during shipping to a harness maker or other customer.
A need remains for a low cost reliable connector system including secondary locking and terminal retention features that the may be manufactured with reduced molding, assembly, and packaging costs.